


Dresden Files Fic Fragments

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [28]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Real People Fictionally Killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: Two fragments from a Dresden Files fic idea originally posted on Tumblr.An alternate idea of how the Denarians could try and jump-start their apocalypse.
Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/103526
Kudos: 1





	Dresden Files Fic Fragments

It began with fire.

The burning of the Vatican interrupted an otherwise slow news night. Attempts to stop the spread of the flames, to extinguish the fire that had engulfed the Holy City, were stymied by armed men who simply gunned down anyone, police, firefighter or civilian, who was getting too close.

News reporters in a helicopter reported that the flames were engulfing building after building from within, they were being deliberately set, and no building was being spared. 

St Peter’s Basilica and the Sistine Chapel were the last to be engulfed in flame, and as they were the rising smoke suddenly swept down and shrouded St Peter’s Square from view completely.

No-one could have imagined what would be seen when the smoke dissipated. 

First to catch the eye was the mound of bodies, piled contemptuously at the entrance to the square from the Ponte Sant'Angelo. 

The bodies were those of the Swiss Guards who had tried and failed to defend Vatican City. Many were still clutching their weapons, but whether modern firearms or traditional halberds, none of these had protected them from whatever force had tonight invaded Vatican City.

This pile was horrifying enough, but as the helicopter soared over St Peter’s Square, and the camera panned across, the horror became absolute.

Every singe clergyman who had been present in the Vatican that night had been brutally slain, then crucified in the Square for all the world to see.

On the steps of St Peter’s Basilica was a cross formed of wood crudely hewn from the Papal throne, and hanging from it was the broken, elderly figure of the Pope.

..........

Two day after the Vatican burned, I went to church.

Saint Mary of the Angels is a Chicago institution, a brick and marble monument that covers an entire city block. As I approached I could feel the quiet power that radiated out from the church, but it was somehow different.

If I didn’t know better, I’d think the church was angry.

Father Forthill opened the side door with a grim expression on his face, though he managed a faint smile when he briefly met my eyes, and waved me inside readily. 

After a cursory offer of tea we were soon seated, and Forthill pulled out a sheaf of loose-leaf papers. He paused for a long moment, then looked up and spoke softly.

“It was the Denarians.”

I cursed internally, and Forthill nodded fractionally, as though he agreed with my unvocalised thoughts.

“They retrieved all the Coins that the Church had gathered over the last few years, we believe someone within the Vatican had been corrupted, as they found the coins quickly. Too quickly.”

This time I couldn’t stop myself from cursing out loud, though I offered an apologetic shrug to the padre even as I did so. The Denarians were dangerous enough when there were only one or two of them. Once the Coins held by the Church made their way into the appropriate hands, Nicodemus would have the best part of thirty demon-possessed madmen at his back.

The only Coin I could think of that would be out of play was that belonging to Thorned Namshiel, which to the best of my knowledge was in the hands of Monoc Security. 

Until a couple days ago, I would have thought that even Nicodemus wouldn’t risk an assault on Monoc, but after the destruction of the Vatican, I wasn’t putting anything past him.

Forthill consulted his notes for a second, and a wince crossed his face.

“They have dealt a significant blow to the Church with their attack. Investigators have discovered that in addition to the destruction of buildings, and the brutal massacre of all those within, including-” and here Forthill’s breath caught in a choked sob for a moment- “His Holiness, they also removed any items of value, and penetrated deep into the catacombs beneath the Vatican. There they defaced many graves.”

Forthill’s face filled with a terrible rage before he continued,

“They profaned the Tomb of Saint Peter"

**Author's Note:**

> The muse for this idea abandoned me, and rather than let it languish on my Tumblr I figured I should post it up here. Should the muse ever return I'll add to it.


End file.
